The Reason
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: SongFic OneShot the aftermath of Love is Wicked. Cody looks regrets cheating on Layla with Eden. Once he realizes that he made the biggest mistake of his life, he starts thinking back on what happened to make him lose his reason for living.


**Ok so those of you who liked my Cody and Layla Oneshot this is also for you. If you haven't read Love is Wicked you probably should but you really don't have too you can understand perfectly without it. So I decided to write this cause I keep reading Love is Wicked over and over and I just can't get over it so this is the aftermath of that. It focuses on what Cody does after Layla breaks up with him so enjoy. Okay the song is from ANOTHER one of my favorite bands, Hoobastank and its their song The Reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WWE OR THE SONG USED IN THIS STORY. **

_**I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know**_

Cody Rhodes felt broken. Layla broke up with him three weeks ago and to make matters worse Layla, according to Ted, who was on SmackDown at the same time Layla was, she and Wade Barret had started to hang out more and more. Cody burned with jealousy. Cody sat in the locker room week in and week out as he thought about what he did. He knew that Layla would always be faithful to him. He took advantage of that. He thought that he was so untouchable that no one would find out about his little "affair" with Eden. But truth be told. He knew Layla wasn't stupid, he knew she would find out eventually.

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

Cody sat in the locker room waiting for his match. As usual he was alone. Something that most of the WWE Universe didn't know is that almost all of the superstars and divas were like one big huge family that protected each other. When the truth came out that Cody had been cheating on Layla, every superstar that was Layla's friend practically acted like he never existed. Even the guys who were bigger jerks than he was, like Daniel Bryan had started ignoring him. None of the Divas except Eve would talk to him. Even Randy and Ted who had been Cody's closest friends since they were children in the locker room with their fathers, had started to be embarrassed of hanging out with him. Cody himself had changed. The bad thing was that everyone in the locker room was too busy ignoring him for them to see the new him. His number 1 goal was to show Layla that he changed and hopefully for her to give him another chance.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears Thats why I need you to here**_

_FLASHBACK (SmackDown: July 15, 2011)_

_Cody walked down the ramp heading for the ring. Tonight was the night that he would finally shut Daniel Bryan's mouth he had been a thorn on his side for long enough. Tonight Daniel would feel the Cross Rhodes and, the icing on the cake, Cody would put a paperbag on Daniel's pathetic head. Then Cody would walk to the back where his girl would be waiting to congratulate him and they would celebrate all night. _

_Cody was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a voice. Not one he was familiar with. Cody looked up when he got in the ring and saw woman. She was pretty by Diva standards. She had some of the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Cody was intrigued by her. Although in the back of his head he knew it was wrong to be even thinking about another girl when he had Layla. Layla was his everything, his best friend and he would even go as far as to say the love of his life. But Eden, she was hot, she was new. And Cody had always loved a challenge._

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is You**_

Cody came back to reality when he realized that thinking he could get any girl anytime he wanted and Layla would always be with him, was the beginning of the end for him and Layla.

_FLASHBACK _

_Cody watched as Layla stretched for her match. She looked amazing doing it and he happily sat quietly watching his girlfriend. He knew that she was starting to wonder about him. He knew he was acting different even though he thought he could handle it. He couldn't. He couldn't shake the guilt he got whenever he looked at Layla. He felt so guilty he couldn't handle kissing her on the lips. Yet, he wouldn't stop seeing Eden. She was like a drug for him ever since he first saw her. She was his addiction. He had to see her._

Cody came back to the present and stood up in rage. He punched the wall with every ounce of strength in his body. How could he have been so stupid as to let the best thing in his life go. It was a little too late to change what he did. Cody had changed completely. He tried to be a better person. If only he had done that BEFORE he lost the girl that meant everything to him.

_**and the reason is You and the reason is You and the reason is You**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Cody walked hand in hand with Eden Stiles through an amusement park that Eden had begged him to take her to. He remembered the first time that he and Layla went to an amusement park. He had to convince Layla to ride on the roller coaster which she had never done before. She screamed the whole way. After the ride Cody teased her about it which she denied. She looked at him with her head held up high as she denied that she ever screamed even if he sat right next to her to now what she did and didn't do. Cody kissed her and told her "Whatever you say, Babe."That had been one of the best days of Cody's life. It happened exactly a year ago and that was the moment he realized he loved Layla. Cody came back to the present where Eden was with him instead of Layla. Suddenly a noise a phone would make signaling that it had just taken a picture, startled him. That's when he realized that someone had taken a picture. Cody frantically looked around for the person who had a a phone in their hands. He saw no one but he knew that Layla could find out at any moment hopefully Layla would at least let him explain his self_.

Cody remembered that day and he eventually found out that Tamina had been the one who had taken the picture. He stood motionless in the shadows as he watched Layla and Brodus Clay goofing around. He concentrated on Layla's voice. She sounded happy. Exactly the way that she used to sound with him. Cody wanted to be the old Cody. The old Cody wouldn't have cared that Layla had dumped him. He would have went down to the bar and got another girl. He knew exactly why he couldn't do it.

The reason was her.

_**I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know **_

Cody walked through the hallways of the arena wasting time. He had won his match now he had nothing to do. No girlfriend to go to. No friends to hang out with. Nada. He sighed and kept walking until he saw a certain Brit Diva. She sat in a chair relaxing with the Diva's title belt on a crate next to her. Cody knew she didn't have a match since she was wearing street clothes.

"Layla?" Cody heard himself asking. Layla's eyes opened and she looked at Cody wondering what he wanted with her.

"What do you want Cody?" Layla asked her voice sounding sharper than she intended but she didn't care, this man had cheated on her. She had every right to be pissed at him.

"Lay, can we please talk about us? Please." Cody begged as he got down on his knees to get down on her level seeing as she was sitting down.

"We have nothing to talk about. You cheated on me with the ring announcer. Remember? There is no more us. You made sure of that." Layla sad her voice getting higher with every word.

"I'm not perfect Lay, I never meant for those things to happen. I know I hurt you, but I love you Layla. I can't move on."

"It sure seemed you were when I saw you with your tongue shoved down her throat and her legs wrapped around your waist while she was half-naked." Layla countered. Cody was taken aback even though he knew he deserved every single word that came out her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think that I would lose the best thing I ever had. I love you. Please give me one more chance. Just ONE. I promise you won't regret it." Cody said meaning every single word. If he had the chance he would kill himself before thinking about cheating again.

Layla looked Cody in the eyes. She missed him. She couldn't deny she did. She missed his strong arms wrapped around her at night and the way he would kiss her after every match even if he didn't win. She knew she wanted to give him a chance. But deep in her heart she knew this was the last one she would ever give him. He had hurt her twice already. And she would be damned if she let him hurt her one more time.

"Okay. One more. You cheat again, and we're through. FOREVER." Layla said hesitantly she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She followed her heart and the heart wants what the heart wants.

Cody felt a sigh of relief. He knew he was going to have to work extremely hard to earn her trust again. They were starting over. This time. Cody would not fail. In the middle of the darkness, she was his light.

His reason to live.

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you **_

**Done once again. I hoped you like it. If you have read ANY of my stories you would probably know that I hate sad endings they make me really sad. So you know this was coming. That being said if you have a twitter and feel like following a girl that live tweets during payperviews and will sometimes say stupid stuff. And is a AJ/Punk fan. Follow me at FutureDiva2016**

**EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY GO TO THIS LINK ON YOUTUBE:**

**watch?v=EYbTu9qPzdI**

**IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE THE LINK IS ALSO IN MY BIO.**

**THANK YOU :-)**


End file.
